Invisible
by vickylovedance
Summary: Bella, fille calme, discrète et passionnée de danse déménage à Forks ! Là bas, Edward Cullen, garçon populaire, égoïste et  trop  sûr de lui va s'interesser à cette fille si timide ! Ils vont découvrir beaucoup de secret sur l'un et sur l'autre...
1. Chapter 1

**Invisible**

_**Première Fiction, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout les personnages appartiennent à la talentueuse Stephanie Meyer ! ^^**_

_**(ps : je posterai 1 chapitre par semaine, tous les jeudis.)**_

**Chapitre 1.**

C'est Mardi. Mardi, ce n'était pas vraiment mon jour préféré. Surtout qu'aujourd'hui je déménageais. A plus de trois cents kilomètres de chez moi. Alors imaginez-vous comme aujourd'hui spécialement je n'aime pas les mardis !

Je ne connais pas grand chose de l'endroit où je vais habiter, même si j'y ai passé pas mal de mes vacances d'été. Ca reste inconnu pour moi. Surtout du point de vu des personnes qui y vivent.

J'ai passé la plupart du temps, lors de mes vacances, à aller à La Push ou bien alors à me promener dans la forêt.

J'aimais y passer mon temps dans cette dernière. Je me rappelle ce que mon père m'avait dit un jour : _« Souviens toi de ce que je vais te dire. Si tu as de la peine ou si la vie est injuste avec toi réfugies toi au cœur de la forêt, elle ne te décevra jamais. Chaque plante, chaque fleur, chaque arbre, chaque animal sont la preuve de la toute puissance de dieu et la forêt te redonnera du courage. »_

C'était cinq jours avant son accident de voiture. Il mourra trois jours après être hospitalisé.

Je tenais énormément à mon père. Il était très croyant et c'était quelqu'un de très intelligent, qui savait toujours ce qu'il voulait. C'est sur ces derniers points que je ne lui ressemble en rien. Je ne suis pas du tout croyante, ni très sûr de moi. Je suis plutôt maladroite et très discrète. Par contre pour ce qui est de l'intelligence, je suis une élève très douée, sans vouloir me vanté.

Ca tombe en ma faveur car je vais entrer à l'école de Forks, là où je déménage et là où mon père habitait, au mois de septembre c'est-à-dire quand l'année scolaire aura déjà commencé. Je serai bien sûr la _« petite nouvelle »_ et donc j'aurai droit au regard haineux ou à ceux intrigué. C'est bien ma chance, moi qui aime être discrète ça sera raté. Mais au moins la concentration en cours ne sera pas nécessaire vu que je suis très avancé. Ce qui me permettra de faire ma place au milieu de mes nouveaux camarades. Et j'espère par la même occasion leur faire comprendre qu'il faut me laisser dans mon coin.

Si ma mère a décidé de déménager dans cette ville c'est parce qu'il y a une école de danse. Ma passion. Bon ce n'est pas seulement pour ça. Il y a aussi parce que son stupide mari, Phil, a trouvé un job dans la police là-bas. Je ne sais pas comment elle peut l'aimer ! C'est un con de première, pervers et c'est le genre de flic à faire des choses pas net.

Ce n'est pas seulement pour ça que je ne l'aime pas. Il m'a violé et tapé très souvent. J'ai déjà essayer dans parler à ma mère mais non seulement elle ne me croyait pas mais en plus je me recevais de plus gros coup de la part de Phil.

Mais bon, tout ceci va changer car l'année prochaine je déménage. Oui et seul cette fois, à Londres, à la RAD (_Royal Academy Dance). _C'était la condition du déménagement à Forks.

Mais bon pour l'instant voyont comment ça se passe.

Je m'appelle Isabella Swan, Bella, je préfère, j'ai 17 ans et je suis danseuse.

Suivez mon histoire.

**Reviews pour une pauvre petite nouvelle qui fait ses débuts ! ^^**

**Bisous xoxo**

**V.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : La Nouvelle**

_**Tout d'abord je tiens à remercier à tous ceux qui ont mis ma fic' en favoris, dans leur « Story Alert » ou bien d'avoir mis toutes ces reviews… **_

_**Ça fait plaisir étant donné que c'est ma première histoire que j'écris ! **_

_**Ça fait plaisir … mais ça fait aussi peur lol … J'ai la pression maintenant !**_

_**Mais vous inquiètez pas … je ne vous décevrez pas ! ^^**_

_**Donc asses de « Blabla. » Voici la Suite ! Pas grand chose se passe dans ce chapitre, c'est l'arrivée mais le prochain chapitre sera beaucoup plus crousstillant ! ^^**_

_**Allez je vous en dis pas plus …**_

_**Dislclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !**_

« Bellaaaaa ! » cria ma mère

« Oui, Maman j'arrive ! »

Ma mère avait la salle manie de crier pour m'appeler et je ne vous dis pas comme je detestait ça… mais pas seulement ça !

Voìlà, dernier carton embarqué dans la voiture et on part pour l'inconnu… ou presque !

Je ne suis pas malheureuse de partir, de recommencer une nouvelle vie ailleurs. Enfin j'espère pouvoir en avoir une nouvelle et meilleur de celle que j'avais à Phoenix. Même si de toute façon l'année prochaine je pars à Londres j'aimerais quand même passer une bonne année.

Arrivée dans ma nouvelle maison, j'ai pleuré. On a reprit celle de Charlie, mon père.

Il me l'a légué. Je suis sortis un moment afin d'aller directement me réfugier dans la forêt et de me calmer du trop plein d'émotions qui me submergeait. Je me sens mieu mais je sais que ça va être dur de vivre ici. Trop de souvenir de mes moments passer avec Charlie. Mais bon je dois chasser toutes ces pensées car lundi je vais à l'école et je stress pas mal. Donc raison de plus pour laisser mes sentiments de côtés.

Ma mère m'appelle alors je sors de la forêt pour aller voir ce qu'elle veut de moi.

Phil n'est pas encore arrivée. Il va rester encore un mois à Phoenix à cause de son boulot de shérif qu'il avait là-bas. Donc j'ai en quelques sortes un mois de répis.

Je mangea avec ma mère dans le silence et monta dans ma chambre. Je n'étais pas très proche de ma mère. Je ne l'aimes pas trop d'ailleurs et je crois bien que c'est réciproque.

Nous n'avons jamais été très proche ou alors que rarement et je me contentais de ça.

Je suis solitaire. Je ne lui ressemble pas. Renée, ma mère, a des cheveux noir court, elle est ronde et petite. Moi je suis châtins clair et mes cheveux m'arrive à la taille en de parfaite boucle. Je suis grande dans les 1m70, enfin je trouve que je suis grande pour une fille. J'ai la peau pâle, très pâle et les yeux brun chocolat. Je suis maigre mais avec des formes là où il faut.

Je suis fatigué. Je me couche sur mon lit au drap violet et regarde par la fenêtre. Les larmes coules. Je m'endore en pensant à mon père. Il me manque.

_Lundi Matin…_

Je n'ai rien fait de tout le week end à part lire et me promener dans la forêt qui se trouve à côtés de chez moi. C'est un des seuls avantages avec cette maison. Sa forêt. L'autre c'est que je suis proche de l'école et du studio de danse.

Je regarde le réveil sur ma commode : 6:30. Je sors de mon lit, vais dans la salle de bain et je laisse couler l'eau le temps que j'enlève mes vêtements. L'eau chaude me détent instantanèment. Mais une fois mis le pied dehors, le stress réapparaît.

_Bon Bella, Calmos ! C'est pas un suicide que d'aller dans une nouvelle école ! Tu verras tous se passera bien ! _**(N/Au : Bella se parlant à elle même… c'était trop tentant ! lol)**

J'allais dans ma chambre et m'habillais. Un slim foncé, un T-Shirt moulant à rayure noir-blanc, un gilet long et des talons noir avec un petit noeu sur l'avant et le tour est joué. **(N/Au : Eh oui ! Contrairement à certaine histoire, cette Bella aime bien s'habiller et porter des talons. Ce qui est mon cas également ! ****)**

Je déscendis et en entrant dans la cuisine je trouvais ma mère devant un café, complétement perdu dans le vide. Elle se leva d'un bond et me dis :

« Je pars travaillais, je reviens à 18h. » dit-elle en me jetant un regard méprisant.

J'oppinai de la tête et ne dis rien. Ma mère travaille comme assistante social. Je mangeai à toute vitesse mon petit déjeuner et sortit afin de m'approcher de ma nouvelle voiture. C'est une Aston Martin Vanquish.* Très belle voiture que de nouveau j'avais hérité de mon père. Il avait les moyens, c'est tous ce que je peux vous dire. J'adorais litéralement cette voiture et la vitesse également.

Le seul problème c'est que je n'était pas très discrète avec cette voiture. Mais bon. Je resterai moi même discrète.

Je m'installais sur les sièges en cuire et démarais en trombe. J'arrivais en retard à l'école étant partis tard. Je me garais et courrais jusqu'à l'accueil. Une vieil dame me regarda entrer intrigué et me demanda :

« Puis-je faire quelque chose pour toi ma petite ? » Elle avait une voix très douce

« Je suis nouvelle. Je m'appelle Isabella…Swan. » répondis-je tout aussi gentillement

« Oh pardonnes-moi.. Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas fais attention bon Dieu ! J'aurai du m'en douter… Tu ressembles tellement à ton père que j'aurai du remarquer. Tiens voilà, prend tous ceci… Si il y a quoi que ce soit vient me voir. »

Je souris en la voyant s'agitait ainsi et lui répondit que je saurai me débrouiller ainsi. Je la remèrcia et m'éloigna vers la porte. Avant que je franchisse cette dernière, la secrètaire m'interrompit.

« Bella ! Je suis desolé pour ton père ! Je l'appréciais beaucoup ! » me dit-elle tout doucement.

Je la regardais et hochâ la tête. Je sortis un peu trop pressé de m'éloigné de cette salle qui m'étouffais. Dès que je sortis, j'éclatais en sanglot. Décidèment j'avais loupé au moins les deux premières heures. Mais je m'en fichais. Je courrais en direction des WC. Mais dans mon élent je bouscula quelqu'un. Je levais les yeux pour voir qui était celui qui osait m'arrêter dans ma course et sa vision me coupa le souffle.

Un homme. Pas un garçon mais un homme. Une beauté pareil ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un homme. Des yeux verts à vous faire fondre, une bouche parfaite, un nez droit, des cheveux blond-cuivré en bataille, un visage d'une paleur. Et d'un coup je me suis reveillée.

Me rendant compte que je pleurais toujours et je me précipitais vers les toilettes. J'y restais le reste de la matinée en pensant à cet inconnu qui m'avait fais oublier mes larmes.

Midi sonna et je sortis de ma cachette pour me rendre dans le réfectoire.

Evidèmment je ne connaissais personne donc je me dirigeais vers le self pris une pomme et une bouteille d'eau, régime de la danse l'oblige et surtout que je n'avais vraiment pas faim, histoire de manger quelque chose quoi.

Mais une fois de plus je fonçais tête baissé contre quelqu'un. Eh voilà ! Ma maladresse revient ! (-.-')

« Salut ! Tu dois être Isabella Swan… Je me présente, Mike pour te servir princesse ! » me dit le garçon qui venait de se faire rentrer dedans par moi. Il avait un visage d'enfant. Vraiment pas mon type. **(N/Au : Attention Bella ! Tu as encore du temps pour trouver ton âme sœur … te jette pas sur le premier venu !^^)**

« Salut… appelle moi Bella, Je préfère. » répondis-je peut-être un peu trop séchement mais il ne remarqua rien.

« Tu veux venir manger avec moi que je te présente aux autres ? » demanda-t-il

Et moi ne voulant pas rester seul, je le suivis jusqu'à sa table. Il me présenta à toute la tablée. Il y avait Eric, typique joueur d'échec, Tyler, un mec lourd je le sentais, Angela, la timide, Ben, son petit-ami, Lauren, que je catégorierais de poufiasse de service et Jessica qui me sourit mais son sourir ne me disais rien qui vaille. On s'assit et commençâmes à manger. Je regardais ma pomme quand Jessica eu un petit cri de joie. Je suivis son regard et les vis. Tous pâle. Mais tous tellement beau. Et enfin je vis mon inconnu de tout à l'heure. Toujours aussi beau.

« Qui sont-ils ? » demandai-je, voyant le trois quart de la cafét' les fixait.

« Ce sont les Cullens, la petite brune c'est Alice, le grand blond bizzare c'est Jasper, son petit ami, Rosalie, c'est la grande blonde. Elle sort avec le grand gabarit brun, Emmett. Et pour finir, Edward. Il sort avec Jessica. » me dit Angela. Jessica, elle, entre temps s'était jeter dans les bras d'Edward qui avait l'air tellement blasé par sa présence. Il ne la regardait même pas. Non, lui regardait tout ailleurs.

« Regarde, Edward te matte ! » s'éxclama Angela

Je le fixais comme lui le faisais pendant un moment. J'eu l'impression qu'on était rester une eternité à se regarder. Il me fit un sourir en coin. Je détournais immédiatement les yeux. Les peurs avait pris possesion de tout mon être. Ce sourir n'appartenait qu'à une seul personne, Phil. Il me souriait lorsqu'il venait dans ma chambre tard le soir avant de me…rien que d'y penser j'eux peur. Je me levais d'un bond et courrut dehors avant que les larmes ne coulent. Non, Edward ne peut pas me faire peur, c'est Phil et pas lui. Et pourtant je m'étais enfui. Son sourir était magnifique mais il me rappelait tellement celui de Phil. Je restais contre un arbre jusqu'à la sonnerie.

En marchant vers mon cours, je décidais qu'il fallait que j'évite ce Edward. Il le fallait. Pour ma santé mental. Et j'allais reussir.

_**Je sais, je sais ne me dites rien… Je casse tous..**_

_**Mais bon ça fait partit du jeu ^^ ! Non ?**_

_**On se voit la semaine prochaine et surtout REVIEWEZ ! Ça me donne le courage de continuer !**_

_**Bisous xoxo**_

_**V.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les p'tits fans de fiction !**

**Je sais, je sais … Je suis pitoyable d'avoir fait aussi tard mais disons que mon copain aime pas trop twilight alors j'évite de faire ça quand il est avec moi ! ^^ Mais je vais me ratrapper !**

**Je vous proposes 1 chapitre « today » &. 1 autre vendredi …**

**Alors, heureux ?**

**Je vous laisses dégustez !**

**Bisous xoxo**

**Chapitre 3**

En me dirigeant au cours de Biologie, j'ai croisé Eric. Le gars à la tête du type qui joue au échec… Il est venu vers moi et il m'a demandé si il pouvait m'accompagner. Je suis gentil alors j'ai répondu oui. Même si c'était pas vraiment vrai.

Il a commencé à me parler à propos d'un truc sur le journalisme ou je ne sais trop quoi…

Faut dire que je l'écoutais pas réellement parce que j'étais trop occupé à penser à ces 5 jeunes si beau et si… bizzare en même temps. Tous très pâles. Je sais que je m'étais jurée de plus pensé à lui mais…

« Alors je lui ai dit… »

« Dit Eric, tu les connais bien, toi, les Cullen ? »

« Hum… pas vraiment, juste qu'ils ont tous été adopté par Mr et Mme Cullen. Lui est médecin et elle est décoratrice d'intérieur. »

« Ah. D'accord. »

Il a pas eu le temps de continuer son histoire car on arrivait en classe.

« Mr Barner, voici Isabella Swan. »

« Isabella. » me salua ce Mr. Barner

Il me tendit les livres de Bio et me désigna une table. Je ne vu pas qui était mon voisin mais je vu que c'était la dernière table. Je m'y dirigeais tête baissé et failli m'encoublé dans un sac ce qui fit rire certaine personne.

Je m'assis et posa mon sac à côté de ma paillasse. Et la je fis une terrible erreur. Je me suis tournée afin de me présenter à mon voisin de table. Il aurait fallu que je m'y attendent avec ma chance légendaire je suis tombée sur celui que je m'était jurée d'ignorer. Edward Cullen. Il me fixa avec un sourir. Un sourir à faire froid dans le dos.

Il vit que je ne disais rien alors il brisa le silence :

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Edward et toi tu dois être Bella … ? »

Wawh cette voix… _Bella reprend toi ! Mais attend comment il connaît mon surnom ?_

« Oui c'est ça… mais comment tu connaît mon prénom ? » demandai-je

« Oh tu sais … On parle de toi depuis la rentrée dans cette école ! » rigola-t-il

Je me cachais de ses yeux mais surtout de ses lèvres… de son sourir quoi ! Trop effrayé à lui faire face à nouveau.

« Non mais mon surnom .. ? Tu sais quoi enfaite laisse tomber ! »

Et c'est ainsi que je mis fin à la conversation. Durant tout le cours, je faisais semblant de m'intéréssais au cours parce que je le sentais qu'il me fixait.

A la fin du cours il n'eut même pas le temps de réaliser que ça sonnait que je sortais de la classe. Je sais que c'est très malpoli mais je ne pouvais endurer plus.

Sur le parking, il y avait tout un attroupement autour de ma voiture que je fis dégager.

« Poussez-vous que je puisse récupérer ma caisse **(N/Au : Oullala Bella … On devient dévérgonder ? ^^)** »

J'ouvris la portière et m'installai confortablement sur le siège. A peine j'avais fermer la porte que je filais en direction de mon cours de danse classique. J'avais juste besoin de ça maintenant et de rien d'autre.

J'arrivais juste devant un grand bâtiment Jaune avec écrit : Dance School Forks

J'entrais et allais me présenter aux admissions.

« Bonjour je voudrais m'inscrire dans un cours avancé s'il vous plaît. »

La récéptioniste était au téléphone. C'était une blonde, mince et froide. On n'allait pas s'entendre apparèment. Au lieu de me répondre elle me tendit une feuille que je devais remplir.

Je la remplis et ce que je vis ne me plus pas trop. Les cours commençaient dans une semaine. J'avais besoin de danser MAINTENANT. Je lui tendis la feuille remplie et courut presque vers la sortie.

Je rentrait chez moi. Mais je n'y restais pas longtemp. Juste le temps d'enfiler un training et je sortis avec mon Iphone en main.

J'activais une musique que je venais de connaître. Je ne saurai dire le nom.

Me promenant dans la forêt, je découvris bientôt une clairière. Magnifique.

Verdoyante, des fleurs de partout, des arbres l'entouraient comme pour la protéger et la lumière était presque attirée par cette endroit. C'était à coupé le souffle !

J'ai mis en marche une autre musique : Beyonce-Halo et là j'ai vidé tout.

Mes problèmes à la maison et au lycée et j'ai commencé à danser. Pas de classique juste du moderne. Je virvoltait, enchaînant pas sur pas et le vent glissant sur ma peau me faisant tout oublier. Mais d'un coup je sentis une présence. Là, à la lisière du bois.

Je me retournais et vu une personne mais deux secondes plus tard, elle s'était enfui.

J'avais du rêvé. Mais ne préfèrant pas jouer avec le feu je retournais en courant chez moi.

Ce soir là je m'endormis en pensant à cette drôle de famille mais surtout à lui.

Rentrée très spécial.

Le lendemain, je me réveillait de bonne humeur. Pour une fois et le pire c'est que dehors il y avait un brouillard atroce. Je me dirigea sous la douche et revins entourée seulement d'une serviette. Je m'habillais et déscendis afin de manger un petit déjeuner.

Ma mère était au téléphone. Alors je pris juste un café et du pain tartiné de confiture.

Je partis direct à l'école sans un regard pour ma mère. Qu'est ce que je pouvais la detester quelques fois… non attendez je crois bien que c'est tout le temps !

Bref, arrivé au lycée une tornade brune m'attérit dessus.

« Salut Bella ! Je suis Alice Cullen ! »

« Hum…Bonjour »

« Ne sois pas gêné, on va être de super copine tu verra ! En attendant ça te dis un après-midi shopping avec moi et Rosalie ? »

Entre temps on était arrivée devant ma salle de cours. Oula, du shopping ! Où ça ? Au supermarché ? J'adore le shopping mais là ça va pas le faire. Evidèment je ne lui ai pas répondu ça .

« Hum je vois pas trop où on peut trouver de bonne boutique ! »

« T'inquiète.. je m'occupe de t'amener dans les magasins les plus branchées du coin. Toi, tu as juste à aimer le shopping. »

J'aime bien cette fille même si je ne la connaîs que depuis quelques minutes !

« Hum… c'est d'accord ! » répondis je en souriant

Elle hurla et me serra dans ses bras.

« Toi, t'es extra ! Après les cours on t'attendra près de notre voiture ! Je t'adore ! »

Elle me salua mais à la dernière minute elle me cria.

« Ah au faite… je t'ai reservé une place à la cantine pour midi ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Même pas eu le temps de répondre qu'elle avait filé. J'adore définitivement cette fille.

**Alors ? Reviews ? Allez si vous êtes généreuse… POV de Edward pour le prochain chapitre avec le déjeuner à la cantine et la sortie Shopping … Mais aussi plein d'autre surprise ! ^^**

**Moi aussi Je vous aimes !**

**REVIEEEEWWWS ! WAAATTTHHAAAA !  
**

**Bisous xoxo **

**V.**


	4. Chapter 4

! ANNONCE !

Ok, ok... Je sais ! Je suis impardonnable ! Cela fait 1 ans et demi que je n'ai pas poursuivi cette fic' !

Je sens déjà les foudres :-/

Mais me revoilà ! Toute fraîche avec 1 ans et demi de réflexions et de nouvelles idées :D

Cette fois je ne vais pas vous décevoir ;)

J'ai besoin d'écrire et j'espère que mes idées et mon imagination vous plairons !

Alors je vous propose de poster le chapitre 4 dans 2 semaines ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? :) HEUREUX (SE) ? ahahahahahah

Et si j'arrive peut être même avant ! ;)

Je vous tiendrai de toutes façon au courant ! D'ici là je vous souhaite un bon week end !

Bisous xoxo

V.


End file.
